The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved game structures. The embodiment of the invention specifically disclosed in this specification pertains to a game structure which simulates to a degree the game of basketball. It is considered, however, that the principles of the invention can be utilized to provide a series of different game structures which simulate to various extents any of a series of games in which a member such as a ball, a shuttlecock or the like is moved or propelled from one extremity of a playing area to another.
It will, of course, be recognized that an untold number of different game structures capable of being utilized to simulate games as are noted in the preceding have been developed and utilized in the past. Within a comparatively recent time period a number of different electronic games have been developed which are based upon the movement of a dot of light simulating a ball or other member being propelled back and forth across the viewing surface of a cathode ray tube. Such games are normally played by one or more players adjusting a member with respect to the moving dot of light so as to intercept and cause the dot of light to move back and forth along the playing surface.
Games of the latter category have extensively caught the imagination of the public. They are considered to be highly effective as game structures. It is also considered that such game structures are, because of their electronic character, sufficiently high priced so that they cannot be widely utilized and accepted, particularly by children. Many children know of such electronic games and desire to utilize them.